parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style)
a spoof of Rio. Cast * Blu - Victor (Ballerina/Leap!) * Jewel - Felicie Milliner (Ballerina/Leap!) * Rafael - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * Nico - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Pedro - Clyde McBride (The Loud House) * Nigel - Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * Linda - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Tulio - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) * Luiz - Mater (Cars) * Mauro - Smek (Home) * Marmosets - Boovs (Home) * Marcel - Shaw (Open Season) * Fernando - Russell (Up) * Tipa - Mr. Tweedy (Chicken Run) * Armando - Chef Skinner (Ratatouille) * Sylvio - Stoick the Vast (How To Train Your Dragon) * Eva - Sam Sparks (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * Rafael's and Eva Kids - Dash Parr (The Incredibles), Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings), Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby), Little Girl (The Little Prince 2015), and Agnes, Edith and Margo (Despicable Me) * Kipo - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) * Chloe and Alice - Stella and Matilda (The Angry Birds Movie) Transcript Scenes: * Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 1 - "Real in Rio"/Best Friends * Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 2 - Jonathan * Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 3 - Welcome to Rio * Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 4 - Felicie * Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 5 - Kidnapped * Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 6 - Shaw * Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 7 - Pretty Man * Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 8 - Bedtime * Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 9 - Searching the Inventor and Ballerina * Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 10 - Flint * Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 11 - A Job For the Boovs * Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 12 - Learning to fly * Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 13 - We got it * Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 14 - Hot Wings * Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 15 - The truth * Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 16 - Fly Love * Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 17 - Mater * Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 18 - Arguing * Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 19 - Coming to the Carnival * Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 20 - The Carnival * Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 21 - The Airport * Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 22 - The Escape * Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 23 - The Flight/Reunited * Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 24 - End Credits (Real in Rio) Gallery VictorFrançoisXavier.jpeg|Victor as Blu FelicieLebras.jpeg|Felicie Milliner as Jewel Flint Lockwood.jpeg|Flint Lockwood as Rafael Lincoln Loud in The Loud House.jpg|Lincoln Loud as Nico Clyde McBride.jpg|Clyde McBride as Pedro Professor PoopyPants in Captain Underpants- The First Epic Movie.jpeg|Professor Poopypants as Nigel Mavis in Hotel Transylvania.jpg|Mavis as Linda Jonathan in Hotel Transylvania.jpeg|Jonathan as Tulio Mater in Cars.jpg|Mater as Luiz char_131808.jpg|Smek as Mauro Captain smek and the boov.jpg|Various Boov as Marmosets Shaw (Open Season).jpg|Shaw as Marcel Russel in Up.jpg|Russell as Fernando Mr. Tweedy.jpg|Mr. Tweedy as Tipa Skinner.jpg|Chef Skinner as Armando Stoick in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Stoick the Vast as Sylvio Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks as Eva Dash Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Dash Parr, Kubo in Kubo and the Two Strings-0.jpg|Kubo, Tim Templeton.png|Tim Templeton, Little Girl .jpeg|Little Girl JAZ BARABA 3 Edith Margot Agnes b.jpg|and Agnes, Edith and Margo as Rafael and Eva's Kids Crane.png|Crane as Kipo Stella-the-angry-birds-movie-1.92.jpg|Stella Matilda in The Angry Birds Movie.jpg|and Matilda as Chloe and Alice Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs Category:Rio Movie Spoofs Category:Rio Movies Category:Rio Spoofs Category:Rio Parody Movies Category:Rio Movies Spoofs Category:Rio 2 Movies Category:Rio 2 Spoofs